


Stressed Out

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Can you tell I suck a tagging, Concerned Shikamaru, Especially with Shikamaru, F/M, I think we all need a nap, Naps are great, Stressed Reader, Uni is fucking stressful, with Shikamaru that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: Life isn't going according to plan when your grandpa gets sick and you have midterms coming up. But there's always someone there for you to take a nap with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cuz its pretty much my life right now, except I don't have a Shikamaru to take a nap with:(

You slammed the snooze button on your clock and groaned. You had gotten little sleep this past week due to stress from exams and your grandfather being sick. What you really wanted to do right now was lay in bed and cry, but you needed to study for exams. Sighing deeply, you turned off your alarm, rolled out of bed and made your way to the bathroom. You never really cared about your appearance so you only spent about 10 minutes getting ready in the mornings, and that included showering. You ate your breakfast quickly, packed your books and ran out the door. Just like usual, Shikamaru – your best friend – was lazing around your house waiting to walk with you to school.

 

“Hey, (Y/N).” He said and fell in step with you.

 

“Hey.” Was your only reply, almost too tired to talk. In silence, you and Shikamaru made it to the school in time for your first class.

 

“See you later.” You heard him say and gave him feeble wave heading to your class. You only had your last class with Shikamaru so you didn’t really get to see him all day so usually by the end of the day you were excited because you got to spend a class with him. But when last class rolled around, you were close to tears.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shikamaru sat in his first class trying to figure out what was wrong with (Y/N). She seemed so down lately and not only because her grandpa was sick and it really bothered him. Usually, (Y/N) was happy, always with a smile on her face. But this morning she looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks and was ready to cry. He would figure out what else was wrong and try and fix it because that’s what friends were for after all. He leaned back in his chair at the thought of the word friends. He really did want more than friendship from her but was too shy and scared to ask. When his friends asked him why they weren’t dating yet, he would always dismiss it and say that it was too much of a pain to ask her out. He would never admit the truth to them. She was the perfect girl for him. (Y/N) was happy and energetic, the perfect combination to balance out their personalities. Smiling to himself he drifted off.

 

Finally, it was last class, the class he had with (Y/N). He lumbered over to the classroom to see that (Y/N) hadn’t saved him a spot like she always did, so he had to sit at the back of the classroom. _This is definitely not like (Y/N) at all._ He thought to himself, sitting down in the back. As class went on, Shikamaru progressively got more and more worried about (Y/N). During the entire class, she didn’t write a single thing in her notebook, was looking at the desk the entire time and it even looked like she had dozed off a few times.

 

“(Y/N)?” The instructor questioned her. “Are you not paying attention? That’s not like you.” Shikamaru watched as she struggled to give him a reply. Before she could say anything, the instructor shook his head and continued the lesson. Shikamaru bit his lip, wishing that he could be beside her so he could help her.

 

Ten minutes before the class was supposed to end, Shikamaru watched as (Y/N) abruptly got out of her chair and left class. The instructor called after her as Shikamaru put his stuff away and went after her.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You couldn’t handle it anymore so you left class. You were surprised that you hadn’t burst out crying when the instructor caught you dozing off. Trying to keep your tears at bay, you briskly walked in the direction of your house.

 

“(Y/N)!” You heard a voice sound behind you, “What’s wrong?” It was Shikamaru. Stopping, you felt tears escape your eyelids and didn’t turn around when he caught up to you. Your shoulders shook as you sobbed. Turning you around, Shikamaru looked panicked as he tried to figure out why you were crying. “You gotta tell me what’s going on (Y/N).” He pleaded.

 

“I – I,” You could hardly even talk through the sobs that racked your body.

 

“Hey, just take deep breaths (Y/N),” Shikamaru said squeezing your shoulders.

 

“I- I’m just, so stressed out, right now.” You said between sobs, breathing deeply between each one, trying not to hyperventilate. “With my grandfather being sick, and exams, I haven’t gotten any sleep.” You finished as more sobs racked your body.

 

“Hey,” Shikamaru said pulling you into his arms and hugging you tightly. “It’s gonna be okay.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and clung onto him tightly. Pulling away, Shikamaru said, “Why don’t we go back to my house and take a nap?” You nodded and wiped away your tears, exhaustion taking over. Leaning into him, you put one arm around his back as he rested his on your shoulder as he led you back to his house.

 

Once you got there, Shikamaru led you to his room and you sat down on the bed. Rifling through his drawers, Shikamaru found a large shirt and a pair of shorts you could change into. He left the room so you could change which made you smile slightly. He may not seem like it but Shikamaru was a gentleman. You crawled into his large bed and pulled the blankets close to your face. They smelled like him. You didn’t know what you’d do without Shikamaru; He was always there for you no matter what the situation.

 

“Can I come in?” You heard Shika say through the door.

 

“Yeah.” You replied, voice hoarse from crying. You snuggled deeper into the blankets as the door opened and Shikamaru crawled into bed with you. You pulled yourself close to him and rested your head on his warm chest. He put his arms around you and said,

 

“Uh, I don’t know if this is the best time but, uh,” He paused and you looked up at him.

 

“What is it?” You questioned.

                                                           

“You know you can tell me anything, right? I’ll always be here for you no matter what you're going through.” He said blushing. “And, I really like you (Y/N).” You smiled.

 

“Thanks, Shika.” You replied with a yawn. “I really like you too.” When you said that, his arms tightened around you and he rested his chin on your head.

 

“Go to sleep now (Y/N).” Was the last thing you heard before falling asleep.


End file.
